


Tasty

by HSNA_venn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Somnophilia, blowjob, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Blitz comes home to a quiet apartment and find that his lover is sleeping.Well, what else was he suppose to do?
Relationships: Wildfire/Blitz
Kudos: 27





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> A very self indulgence fic.

“I’m home.” Blitz called out into the apartment as he took off his shoes. The decently cleaned apartment was quiet, strange since it was still early evening. 

Blitz had just finished his 3pm class and since today he didn’t have to work at his part time job, he headed straight home to his shared apartment with his lover. Said lover was nowhere to be found however. 

Blitz pouted. He knew Wild was on semester break and didn't have any work today too, so he must be inside. 

“Wild, I’m home~” Blitz called out, walking through the empty corridor into their shared bedroom. He entered and was relieved to see Wild asleep on the bed. The alpha was fast asleep, maybe taking a nap since the place looked much cleaner than the morning Blitz headed out. 

Blitz was about to exit the room and leave his lover alone when something caught his eyes. Wild, who was innocently sleeping in his tank top and boxers with no blankets covering him, had a sizable tent in his underwear. 

Blitz gulped, feeling temptation coiling inside him. It was not helping that the omega inside him was screaming at him, his kink crawling under his skin to take this opportunity. Before he realized it, Blitz was walking towards the end of the bed and crawling on top of it until his face was parallel to the tent in Wild’s boxers. He could smell Wild’s strong scent there and it make him drool yet calm him at the same time. 

“Please don't wake up.” Blitz whispered, glancing at his lover’s face as he hook his hands on the waistband, pulling Wild’s boxer off. He hoped that Wild was a heavy sleeper like his little brother. 

Blitz took off Wild’s boxer completely, letting his thick cock be free from its confinement. Blitz moaned, feeling himself getting wet just from the sight of his lover’s cock. He shuffled in between Wild’s legs, getting a better position at the same time keeping a close eye on Wild’s face, making sure Wild was still asleep.

“Hnnn… looks so good.” Blitz moaned to himself as his hands cradled the half-hard cock. It’s warm and the head is peeking out from the foreskin. Using his thumb, he pulled back the foreskin slightly, licking his lips as he saw the head coming out. 

Wild groaned and Blitz immediately tensed, but he saw that Wild was still sleeping, breathing even so Blitz continued, feeling his heart racing as he darted his tongue out and lick at the tip, getting the first taste of his lover for today. 

Blitz moaned, feeling his hole clenched at the empty feeling, sticky liquid leaking out and wetting his pants but Blitz ignored that and focused on the cock in his hand. Looking at Wild’s face from under his eyelashes, Blitz opened his mouth wide and takes the head inside, sucking around the crown as it fills his mouth. 

Wild thighs twitched, just as percum leaks from Wild’s cock and seeping the taste into his awaiting tongue. Blitz closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, feeling his mouth stretch as he shoved his head down on Wild’s length. By this time Blitz realized the cock was hard and erected, blood pumping through its veins as Blitz engulfed it in a warm, satisfying heat of mouth. 

Blitz gasped as he pulled out, panting hard. Damn it Wild and his damn huge cock. There’s still some of the length that Blitz couldn't get inside and the corner of his mouth was already aching from the stretch, but the ache was a good one and he craved for more. 

He glanced at Wild and saw there’s some heat on his face and his breath was getting shorter, but he’s still asleep. 

“Just a wet dream, honey.” Blitz muttered as he stroked Wild’s bare legs soothingly, hoping it’ll make Wild go back into his deep sleep. 

Somehow, like this, giving Wild a blowjob while his lover is fast asleep turned him on so much. The fact that he’s doing something so naughty to his oblivious lover makes him drip and his cock ached. 

He looks back at the erected cock in front of him. A part of him told him to ride that big, thick dick but another part of his was thirsty for his lover’s cum, dying to taste that sweet, salty sticky liquid again. 

This time for sure, he’ll get all of that cock inside his mouth. Blitz licked his lips, feeling Wild strong soapy smell invading his senses and he holds the cock steady by the base, guiding it back into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the length, breathing deeply as he goes down, down and down until his mouth touched the hilt of Wild’s cock, his pube tickling his nose as Wild’s cock filled his mouth and throat. It was suffocating, but it felt so good that Blitz moaned and sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks squeezing the cock in his mouth. Wild hips suddenly jerked and thrusted forward, choking him. 

Blitz quickly pulled out, gasping hard as drools seeped out his mouth messily. He felt light headed, but it’s so good. He wanted to do it again. 

He glanced up into Wild face, seeing him frowning as more heat makes him look flushed. Blitz gonna have to act quickly before Wild wakes up. 

Licking his lips again, Blitz wrapped his lips around the wet head this time, rolling his tongue back and forth over the tip, licking all the percum there. His drool over Wild’s whole length make it easier for him to take his lover cock this time and as Blitz gave another hard suck, he felt the knot swells around the base, a sign his lover was close. 

Blitz isn’t going to take the knot though. He’s going to choke for sure, not that the knot will even fit inside his mouth - yes, he tried in the past. So he’ll going to take what he can and bring his lover to his climax so he can taste that delicious cum. 

“Damn it.” Blitz whimpered, grinding down against the bedsheet. He’s so hard. Just a little bit more, after this he can jerk himself off and they can forget about this whole naughty thing. 

With both hands cupping around the knot and using his elbows to hold Wild’s hips down, Blitz started bobbing his head along Wild’s cock, using his tongue to stroke the dick and swirls around it, hallowing his mouth as his hands rubbed and squeeze the knot just how his hole would clench around it. He heard Wild groaned and his breath getting laboured before he felt the cock throbbed and wrapped his lips midway as hot cum shoot into his awaiting mouth. The taste was intense just as the smell of Wild hit him hard, nearly making him cum in his pants too.

Blitz swallowed as best as he could, though some spilled out of his mouth and he tried licking it back, hungry for his lover’s taste. A part of him was still so horny, but another part of him was satisfied as he drinks all of Wild’s sweet, savoury cum, with a tinge of salty and metallic taste. He sighed in contentment as he licks the last bit of cum on the head, relaxed by the scent of his lover. 

“Wild always taste so good.” Blitz sighed happily, rubbing the soft cock like it’s some kind of treasure. Suddenly, he felt hands tangled through his hair and Blitz frozen, tensing up. 

“Having fun without me, babe?”

Blitz's heart accelerated as he heard Wild deep voice, wide eyes looking up to meet his lover’s blue one. Wild had a smirk on his face, a smirk that tell Blitz that he is screwed.


End file.
